


You won't die on that mission

by GoldenEye



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva, James is on a loss for words, James is unsure, M/M, based on a prompt post, cute and fluffy, more is up to you own imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenEye/pseuds/GoldenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond and Silva are facing each other but then Bond is talking faster then he thinks and then the whole situation chances</p><p> </p><p>[First 00Silva story after around three years. It was so wonderful to finally get a chance to write about these two again. I realise how much I have missed this ship. As always feedback is welcome (and critique)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	You won't die on that mission

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TashaElizabeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaElizabeth/gifts).



A deserted ruin of an farmer's house. Two men are facing each other. Until a few minutes ago they had a fight but now they were just starring at each other after a murmured exchange of words had happend.

James tried his best not to look too focused on the man in front of him. He wouldn’t allow himself to show weakness. He didn’t wanted to admit to the blond Spaniard that he was trying to break down the walls he had created.

Bond couldn’t deny that he felt strangely drawn to Silva. At first he thought that it was because they were so much alike but then he got a few occasions to look behind the mask that the man was wearing and he caught a glimpse of Tiago; the man he once was.   
Yes, this was the man Bond wanted to be close to. Yet he had to remind himself that Tiago was only a shadow in the character of the Silva. James was aware that he just wanted to have the person with the least troublesome personality.  
“What is it, Bond?” the British agent heard his opposite asking. For a split second Bond considered if he should answer or not. Instead of forming words he shook his head. Silva narrowed his eyebrow. “You seem to be a bit out of your mind. Where are your thoughts?” There was a nuance of caretaking and worry in his voice.

James let out a nervous laugh. “I assure you they are here with you …” He stopped when he heard himself speaking his thoughts out loud. He looked at Silva with wide eyes, as if struk by lightning. 

Silva was examining Bond’ s face with interest. Unlike last time’ Silva was sure that Bond wasn’t as unaffected by his sheer presence as he had pretended to be. A few times the blond Spaniard had tried to beguile him but Bond always blocked the slightest try of invading his personal space. Still from time to time he gave Silva these furtive looks.  
These were the looks Silva treasured the most. They were the undeniable proof that Bond might develop feelings for him some day in the future.  
His lips curled into a winning smirk, when Silva realised what Bond had spoken. “What have I done to deserve that privilege?” 

“What?” James hadn’t really paid attention to Silva after he had confessed something to the ex-agent that should’ve never been heard.

 

His blue eyes were looking questioningly at the other man. Yes, he had said something but he couldn’t recall what it was. All he knew was, that by all means there wouldn’t be any fight today. Sure, he knew that he had to come up with a good excuse but that was his smallest problem at the moment.  
“You know exactly what I am talking about, James”. Bond was looking at Silva with disbelief. But then a small voice in the back of his head whispered to him that he shouldn’t play dumb right now. He would for sure know what Silva had said to him.

Indeed. He had unintentionally revealed that he had feelings for Silva and that this man was on his mind.  
If he was true to himself, he had often caught himself thinking about what Silva was hiding under his clothes. A part of him was afraid of what he might discover, since he knew that Silva had survived months of horrible torture from the Chinese. Yet another part of him was longing to see all these scars who were more or less the reason Tiago died and Silva was born. 

Yet this was all his in mind. Bond wasn’t sure if in reality he could jump over his shadow and let it happen, that he could finally give in and respond to Silva’s advances.  
From afar he heard Silva laughing with amusement. As surprised as he was to hear that, Bond couldn’t help but put on a quick smile. When Silva laughed it was to Bond like he could hear Tiago laughing. Unintentionally he connected all emotive aspects of Silva’s behavior with Tiago and they were for Bond proof that in that man with the blond hair there was still a spark of goodness and humanity. 

 

“Your face looks so peaceful when you’re fascinated by something. And I have to confess that I am flattered that you seem to be fascinated with me.”  
Bond felt caught as if he had done something forbidden. But then he considered it and came to the conclusion that he was really fascinated with the blond Spaniard. 

“I guess it took me a bit too long to appreciate your beauty” would flow better. Bond knew that these words might be more suitable if he were talking to a woman but it was all he could think of. And he had no idea how to tell a man that he was handsome.   
Silva smiled at Bond and stepped closer to him. “Better later then never, my dear James.” After these words, he leaned forward and whispered into Bonds ear “We should go somewhere else. I see that hunger in your eyes and I won’t let this opportunity slip away.” 

 

Bond heard himself agreeing to this offer. While he sat in the car next to Silva he had an inner fight with his conscience about whether this was a good idea or not. He tried to calm his good conscience down with the promise that this would be the only time and that Silva had tricked him a few times before so it might be not so dramatic when he would escape another time. 

While they were driving neither of them spoke a word. They were lost in their own thoughts but they exchanged meaningful looks every now and then.  
When they arrived at Silva’s headquarter it felt to Bond as if he would return to a place he would call home. He had been there a few times before but with a different intention. He wanted to capture they cyber terrorist and now he wanted to get caught by said cyber terrorist. 

Silva offered him a drink and they drank together in awkward silence. They sat on an old leather sofa which was covered with a blanket that had seen better days. Like most of the furniture in Silva’s headquarter it was old with traces of usage and yet it fitted strangely well into the otherwise modern appearance. 

Bond couldn’t take his eyes off Silva who was sitting relaxed next to him, enjoying his drink. Now that they were in a familiar environment be felt that he was calming down too. Yet he could feel that he was still nervous because he had no clue how this day would end. All that he knew was that there would at least one or two exciting new things.  
Hesitatingly he shifted closer to Silva and laid his hand on Silva’s shoulder. “Raoul …” his voice was uncertain. What could he say? What should he do? 

His inner self frowned because it was a frustrating situation and he had no clue how to break the annoying silence around them.  
Silva turned to him. “Yes, James?” Bond tried to express with looks that he was unable to find any words and that he was overworked with the whole situation. He was asking himself why he couldn’t just go on where they had stopped before they went to Silva’s headquarter.

“You look even more attractive when you are on a loss for words and slightly confused." He took James’ hand from his shoulder and held it in his own, looked at it and asked Bond with a soft voice “Why don’t you undress me with your hands instead of your eyes?”   
Bond looked at Silva, then at his hand which was holding Silva’s hand and then back into the face of the man next to him. Could he do that? He wasn’t sure but he knew that he would like to be able to do what he was asked to do.

“We have so much time ahead of us. No need to ’hurry’ Silva leaned forward and softly placed his lips on James’. A surge of sensations was rushing through him. Was this reality or a dream? For a while he was helpless and unable to respond to the kiss. When he finally had the guts to jump over his shadow and give in, he could feel that Silva was smiling into the kiss.

 

It was an overwhelming experience for James in more then one way. Deep in his heart he was sure that he would be able to go further. He was curious how much further he would go on this day but he was sure that Silva would guide him carefully.   
This was a new mission for James, one where he didn’t know what would await him. All he know was that this mission wouldn’t be one where he would have to fear his own death.


End file.
